Selfish
by Lenora
Summary: A chance encounter in Diagon Alley leaves Seamus Finnigan’s life forever changed…set in the 12 years between Harry’s leaving Lucius and their reconcile in Gone. SFOW, OWMF


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then Harry would end up the village bicycle simply because I love pairing him up with different people all the time. J.K. Rowling is the lucky person that owns him.

A/N: This is what I would call the bridge between Gone and it's sequel The Game is Over. The events described in this story has a big impact on the sequel so I would advise that the Gone Trilogy be read in this order: Gone, Selfish, then The Game is Over. Also, I hope that you like this story as it's a bit different from Gone.

Summary: A chance encounter in Diagon Alley leaves Seamus Finnigan's life forever changed…set in the 12 years between Harry's leaving Lucius and their reconcile in Gone.

Author: Lenora

Rating: M

**Selfish**

Oliver Wood walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, looking around for something pretty to bring back to his boyfriend Marcus Flint. He was bored and tired of hearing the other man's endless bitching just because Marcus was four months pregnant and showing. Oliver eventually got tired of listening to Marcus so he apparated out of the house. This was why Oliver was currently looking in the most expensive jewelry store in the alley. He did love Marcus, but the man's insistence on no sex left Oliver bored. And horny. And a horny, bored Oliver was never a good thing.

He was looking for some meaning less piece of jewelry to help along the apology he would make when he got home. He picked out a pretty silver necklace with a pendant shaped like a lion with a snake wrapped around its throat. It wasn't as lovely as the one he had seen Harry Potter wearing when Oliver visited Hogwarts during Harry's seventh year, but it would do. After all, Marcus had never seen Harry's necklace.

As he exited the store, he watched a man walk past with a sexy loose limbed walk that made Oliver pant. His newest conquest in mind, he set off after that great arse.

Ten minutes later he was pounding into that sexy body, the lust filled haze over his mind not letting him register anything about the body under him. In fact his brain didn't register who he'd just had sex with until mid-apparation back to the house that he shared with Marcus. "Finnegan?" he whispered. He mentally shrugged; he had gotten what he wanted after all.

When he appeared in the living room he was greeted by the sight of Marcus slumped by the wall, sobbing into his arms which were curled around his knees. Oliver was instantly by his boyfriend's side. "Baby, what's wrong?" Marcus instantly buried his face into Oliver's neck but he jerked back when he smelt sex on Oliver's skin.

"H-how could you?" he chocked out, getting up and running out of the room. Oliver quickly caught up with him.

"Well you refuse to have sex. It's been a month!" Oliver cried.

"If you'd listen to me once and a while then you'd know why I was refusing to have sex. Oliver I don't want to have our baby born a bastard. No Flint child has _ever_ been a bastard. Oliver, I want to get married." Oliver looked at him in shock. Marcus turned away from him, tears slipping down his cheeks again. He gasped in surprise when he felt Oliver's arms slip around his waist and was pulled gently against his lover's body. He gasped again when a black velvet box was held up in front of his face. Marcus reached out with trembling hands to open the box. A simple silver band with a three caret ruby surrounded by tiny half-caret emeralds sat in the box.

"I pulled this out of the Wood family vault a couple weeks ago. The Wood's don't give diamonds as an engagement ring. I thought red and green would suit us love," Oliver whispered in Marcus' ear. "I was going to ask next week on our anniversary, but I think now is a better time. Marcus Anthony Flint, will you marry me?"

"Of course you idiotic Gryffindor," Marcus said, turning around so he could wrap his arms around Oliver's neck, kissing him. "Who was it?" he asked quietly.

"Doesn't matter. He was nothing. He means nothing in relation to us. You, me, and our child are all that matter," Oliver said, kissing Marcus again.

XxXxX

Seamus rolled over in his bed, groaning. It had been four months since he had slept with Oliver Wood in the Leaky Cauldron and every morning for about two months now he had been feeling nausous. He couldn't figure out why. He had gone to his medi-wizard and a muggle doctor and neither could tell him what was wrong.

Suddenly someone began frantically knocking on his front door interrupted his musing. He heard his housekeeper open the door and Seamus heard Harry's distinctive voice drift up to his room. He struggled out of bed and he opened his door so he could hear Harry easier.

"I have to see him!" Harry insisted. Seamus could hear his housekeeper tell Harry that Seamus was ill and couldn't be seen.

"Let him up Mary," Seamus called. He could hear Harry's footsteps as he ran up the stairs. Harry burst through the door, almost knocking Seamus over.

"Sorry Seam," Harry panted.

"It's okay Harry," Seamus said as he stumbled back to bed. "So what's going on?"

"I've left Lucius," Harry stated.

"What! Why?"

Harry didn't look at Seamus when he answered. "I'm pregnant," he whispered.

"That's not possible!" Seamus contradicted while shaking his head. "Is it?"

"Poppy told me it herself. She said that with the population decreasing slowly, more male wizards are developing the ability to become pregnant."

Suddenly something clicked in Seamus' head. "Harry, what are the early signs?"

"Dizziness, nausea, most often in the morning. Why?" Harry asked.

Seamus touched his stomach gently, it was starting to round. "I think I'm pregnant too."

"Wow, a third case of male pregnancy in the last year," Harry mused. Not counting Sirius and Remus' twins of course."

"Three? But there's only the two of us," Seamus protested.

"You remember Oliver Wood don't you?" Harry asked. Seamus nodded slowly. "Well his husband just had a baby."

"Husband?" Seamus asked, he didn't remember seeing a wedding band on Oliver's hand when they…

"Yeah, they got married about two months ago. Marcus, Oliver, and the baby just appeared out of thin air last week. Right in the middle of the dinner party Lucius and I were giving." Harry grew quiet after that.

"Harry," Seamus ventured, the other man looking up at him curiously, "the baby is Lucius' isn't it?"

"Of course it is! I would never have cheated on him!" Sparks of magic practically leapt off of the indignant man.

Seamus didn't understand, if the child was Lucius' then why did Harry leave his lover? "Why did you leave him then?" Seamus asked, gathering his Gryffindor courage.

"It's complicated Seam, I can't talk about it right now," Harry said.

"Ok Harry," Seamus agreed. The two friends dissolved into chatter about their upcoming babies.

XxXxX

After that first meeting, Seamus and Harry stood side by side during the remainders of their pregnancies. They chose names together. Harry chose Lucas Cedric Potter and Seamus chose Darin Jomei Finnigan.

"Why did you choose Lucas Harry?" Seamus asked one day as the two were shopping for baby things.

"It's the closest name to Lucius that I could think of besides Lucifer and Lucien. I like Lucas better," Harry absently rubbed his belly where his son rested. "What about you? Why Darin Jomei?"

"Darin is Greek and it means Precious One. Jomei is Japanese and it means spread light. He is precious to me already and he will spread light in my dark world. He may not have both his parents, but he will be loved by me." Harry smiled at him and they continued shopping.

XxXxX

Seamus went into labor three days shy of nine months. After eight and a half hours, Seamus lay in his bed in the Hogwarts infirmary holding his little baby boy. "Welcome to the world Darin Jomei Finnigan. My little Razi," Seamus said.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked from his spot next to the bed.

"It's Aramic and it means my secret, fitting don't you think?" Seamus asked his friend.

"Oh Seam, I'm sure his father will eventually pull his head out of his arse and realize what a great thing he has here," Harry said soothingly. Seamus laughed bitterly.

"I doubt it. He's married and quite happy with his husband. Harry," Seamus said as Harry looked at him with sad eyes, "as soon as you have Luke, I'm moving."

"What? Where?"

"America I think. The Salem Witches Institute is a lovely school and there he has no chance of meeting either his father or his brother. He was created in an act of lust not love. But at least in America he will never lack for love."

Harry nodded, he understood the need to get away from the child's father. "But where will I live? We were supposed to share the house."

"Take it. It was my parents and then it was mine, and now it is yours," Seamus said. A piece of parchment appeared on the bedside table and the name changed from Seamus Finnigan to Harry Potter. Seamus took the parchment and he handed it to Harry.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes as he clutched the parchment to his chest. "Thank you," he said, wiping at the tears. "Damn hormones," he smiled.

True to his word, after Harry gave birth to Luke, Seamus moved to America to live. And Harry settled into the Muggle world.

XxXxX

Five years after Razi was born, Seamus found himself back in England to visit Harry. The afternoon before Seamus and Razi were to leave, they could be found walking through Diagon Alley, just window shopping. Seamus was walking past Quality Quidditch Supplies, studying the newest broom when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," they mumbled together. Seamus looked up and he almost gasped in surprise. It was Marcus Flint, now Marcus Wood. He looked down when he heard Razi's excited chatter. There was a little boy Razi's age that looked exactly like Oliver, except he had black hair. When Seamus looked up again, Marcus was looking at him like he was trying to place him.

"Seamus Finnigan, we went to school together. I was a Gryffindor," Seamus said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You were in the same year as Harry," Marcus said, friendlier than he had ever been in school.

"Harry?" Seamus asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, when you date one of us, we tend to start calling you by your first name," Marcus explained, then he sighed. "I wish I knew where Harry was. Lucius may be good at pretending, but he can't fool me. He misses Harry, a lot." Seamus shifted guiltily. Razi's giggles suddenly rose and Marcus looked at him. "Cute kid. Yours?"

"Yeah. My pride and joy. His name's Darin. Darin Jomei Finnigan. But I call him Razi," Seamus said.

"What an unusual nickname," Marcus commented, kneeling down. "Hello Razi, I'm Mr. Wood, but you can call me Marcus," he added in a secretive whisper, meant to make the five year old feel like he was older.

"Hi Marcus," Razi said, whispering the grown up's name like it was a secret. He grinned at the man and Marcus suddenly sucked in his breath. He knew that grin. He had seen it often enough on his husband to recognize it instantly. Marcus looked up at Seamus in shock.

Seamus inwardly cursed. How could he have forgotten that Razi's had inherited his beautiful smile from Oliver? Well what's done was done so he just returned Marcus' gaze unblinkingly. "It was you," Marcus said, standing up, "the one he slept with that day." Seamus nodded, his face blank.

"He doesn't know. And I don't want him to know," Seamus said.

"Too late," interrupted the voice that Seamus had hoped to never hear again. Oliver Wood's. Seamus felt a hand grab his arm and he was pulled back against a hard body. "We need to talk," Oliver growled in Seamus' ear as he dragged Seamus away from the children and Marcus. "What the hell is that?" he spat.

"_That_ as you charmingly put it, is the result of what happened that afternoon. He knows nothing about you and I want to keep it that way," Seamus said heatedly. Oliver dropped Seamus' arm and he looked at the other man in shock.

"He's mine?" Oliver asked.

"Considering that was the first and only time I've had sex, I'd say no shit Sherlock," Seamus said sarcastically.

"Who's Sherlock?" Oliver said blankly.

"Never mind. It's a muggle saying."

"What's his name?" Oliver demanded.

"Darin Jomei Finnigan," Seamus admitted grudgingly.

"Finnigan?" Oliver asked sharply.

"Yes. He's mine. I carried him, I gave birth to him. He's mine, not yours."

"I'm his father!" Oliver protested.

"No, _I'm_ his father; you're just the one that provided the sperm for his conception. Now I want you to leave us alone. You've got your perfect husband and son, so just leave us out of your life."

"I can't now that I know he exists." Seamus turned away from him and he started walking away. "I'll fight you for custody," Oliver said quickly. Seamus stopped immediately.

"You wouldn't," he hissed.

"I would. All I want is the chance to see him and get to know him," Oliver pleaded.

"Fine," Seamus sighed, "but you better talk all this over with your husband. He may not like including your love-child in his life," Seamus pointed out.

"I wouldn't mind," Marcus said, bringing the children with him. "But on one condition," he said," you will _never_ threaten Seamus with taking Darin away again Oliver James Wood. Do you understand me?" Marcus asked.

"Yes dear," Oliver said meekly. Seamus was frankly astounded at the sight; he now knew who had the real power in their marriage.

"Well, I'll leave you to explain all this to Darin. I'm going to have a stiff drink at the Leaky Cauldron. Darin come here," Seamus said to his son. He leaned down next to the boy so that they were eye level to each other. "Darin, remember how you asked me why you don't have a mommy?" Seamus asked. Darin nodded. "Well that's because…I am your mother. And this is your father," Seamus said, indicating Oliver.

Oliver kneeled down next to Darin. "Hi Darin," Oliver said.

Darin shrunk back into Seamus' arms. "It's ok baby. He's safe. He's not a stranger. You can go with him."

Marcus knelt down along with them. "Julian and I will be with you."

"Julian's my brother?" Darin asked. Marcus and Seamus smiled.

"Yes, he is," Oliver said, scooting closer.

"You're my father?" Darin asked again. Oliver nodded.

"Will you and Daddy get married?" the boy asked naively.

"No baby," Seamus said, "Oliver's already married to Marcus."

"Oh. Okay," Darin said. "Can I go with Marcus and Father?"

"Sure baby," Seamus said. He gave his son a hug. He stood up and looked at Oliver. "We have to be back at where we're staying by five. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at four-thirty."

"Okay." Seamus turned around to walk away. "Seamus, thank you," Oliver said, holding Darin's hand.

Seamus didn't turn around. "If I had my way Oliver, you wouldn't have known he exists. But I can't control fate. Take good care of my baby."

"We will Seamus," Marcus promised.

**FIN**


End file.
